foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lone Wolf 4: Flights of the Heroes (2011 video game)
Lone Wolf 4: Flights of the Heroes is post-apocalyptic action-adventure platform video game, the first Lone Wolf game was published by Sega, the last game of Lone Wolf series to be developed by LucasArts for Microsoft Windows (along with Sonic Generations), was release on November 1, 2011 (US/Canada), November 3, 2011 (AU) and November 4, 2011 (U.K. and Ireland/Europe). The last Lone Wolf 4: Flights of the Heroes release on ESRB E - Everyone, PEGI-3 and BBFC U, was named and internal memes, the final Lone Wolf game to be release in ESRB E - Everyone. The first Lone Wolf game to be release in ESRB M - Mature, was release in Lone Wolf V: The New World (2013). Gameplay Lone Wolf 4: Flights of the Heroes is a third-person action game in which the player's character, Dave Martin and his a heroes. The combo system for stringing light evil power, attacks and for combining attacks with Force powers. Like the original Konami successful video game Lone Wolf Adventures by Maxis, experience points earned by killing enemies and finding artifacts can be used to increase powers and traits. Lone Wolf 4: Flights of the Heroes refines gameplay elements, and adds more variety with such features as puzzle solving. Combat was modified to include the ability to wield dual which can dismember or decapitate enemies. The game also adds more lone powers, such as "Mind Tracks" and "Force Rangers", was also game engine by Ronin Engine. Plot Three months after ended in Ultima IX: Ascension, following the death of Avatar's escape from Pagan, he is transported back to Britannia for one final battle with then Virtue from face off to hands off Guardian himself. End of Lone Wolf 3 Lone Wolf 4: Flights of the Heroes was ended in Lone Wolf 3: Atmospheres of the Earth, set in April 3, 2017, the main protagonist, Dave Martin (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal), a evil werewolves in fictional nightmare, the first arrangement of evil wolf, don't die, because there's evil news at wildest the world of treasure, has treasure wolves evil. Following the treasure meaning earth of walking death, watch out, not been walks single his death, time for ended in space invasions, lone wolf died into the watch out, has named Annie Gouldman (voiced by Kate Higgins), both Dave Martin and Annie Gouldman changes are: * If loose can't money like enemy attack, the childhood but end of world, the death of loss money, items can't be lock the down, has Annie Gouldman dying mess not tower, has worry back to the normality, has wish would died in the darker, the breath of scare weeks, into the speaks nightmare, the speak all Dave Martin. The Next Installment and Generation of Lone Wolf 4 It's a little large planets of Funderburk, a earth back to normal, has memes such as god and good evil, has coming shooting down, the cameos such as Darth Vader (voiced by Nick Jameson), Amy Rose (voiced by Cindy Robinson) and King Arthur (voiced by John Cleese), has not return of planet. Has mousetrap, his bad all news games, don't die, Lone Wolf series into the century, other future works memes, not moon for final round, has final round into such are: * Same the end of world, what wonderful, aftermath of second World War in mid-2017, has every worthy, and then is classroom killer, burning by the times of power, a evil power release into the end, has burger school, if loose games of light, at the time of round. * In final round, the main antagonist and final boss, Evil Magic into sea candles, has nightmare into spaceship, has finding three rings of all collects, has no longer space operators, in skying moving, has fantasy menace, such as space opera likes Star Trek, gone into the final round has ended, the ending text are, "To Be Continued: Part V!", has boost in longest, at last, the end of evolution. Before Lone Wolf 5 The games ends with Annie Gouldman and Dave Martin has spaceship no times, has flying gone back to normal and goodbye Funderburk, has flying sauces like inspired by Tails' Skypatrol. In post-credit scenes, Amy Rose and King Arthur outside sunsets, into the life of sands, has counter, all news games his death, more and more such as King Arthur playing camels, also Amy Rose playing horses, a horse for slowest, and camel for slower, has longest speeder evil power, after the credits of before sequel, Lone Wolf V: The New World, the text are, "The End?", has ending scenes. Full Cast of Characters (list incomplete) * Yuri Lowenthal as Dave Martin (voice) * Kate Higgins as Annie Gouldman (voice) * Nick Jameson as Darth Vader (voice) * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice) * John Cleese as King Arthur (voice) * Eric Idle as Evil Magic (voice) * Bill Farmer as Little Wizards (voice) * Michael J. Fox as Polygon Man (voice) * Janet Waldo as Bar Woman (voice) * Steve Martin as Policeman (voice) * Mark Hamill as Sgt. Hugo Youngstown (voice) * Frank Welker as Lt. Tom Grahame (voice) * Will Smith as Honda Tadakatsu (voice) * Narrated by: Robert Clotworthy (voice) Credits See also: Credits of Lone Wolf 4: Flights of the Heroes